


Toothless's Molars

by Fragile_Lynne



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Fluffy Molar Story, Gen, Originally meant for Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_Lynne/pseuds/Fragile_Lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup notices something off about his dragon.<br/>(Sucky summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothless's Molars

Hiccup, remembering what had happened to Hookfang, grabbed his dragon’s head and tried to coax the dragon to open it.  
"C’mon, bud! I ‘m trying to help you out here!" he said, exasperated with his dragon.

However, Toothless still refused to open up.

Hiccup then stopped his futile struggle with his dragon and cocked a brow.

"Fine, you useless reptile. I guess I’ll just eat that yummy, delicious Icelandic cod all by myself. You’re obviously too much in pain to eat today so I can’t let it go to waste."

He held back a grin as his dragon’s eyes perked up at the mention of his favorite food but then narrowed once he registered all of what his rider just said. Letting out a soft growl, Toothless finally opened his mouth to let Hiccup peer inside.

It took a few moments to find, but once Hiccup noticed the red gums at the back of his dragon’s mouth, he knew he was right.

"Toothless, you have new teeth coming in!"

The dragon grumbled before pulling his head out of his rider’s hand and slinking off to his rock slab in the corner of the room.

"C’mon, you big baby boo! We still have fish to go eat!"

The dragon was out of the room before Hiccup had even finished talking.

_______________________________________________

Hiccup was about to fall asleep when he heard what sounded like crying from Toothless’s general direction.

"Toothless?" Hiccup yawned sleepily.

Almost immediately the crying stopped before a rustling was heard and a huge black shadow was coming towards him. Before Hiccup could react, a large black nose was pushing into his stomach, forcing the boy back further until he took note of the black body wrapped around him.

Whimpering and what could be described as sobs came from within the dragon, breaking the Viking’s heart just a bit.

"Bud, it’s just new teeth coming in, it’ll be over in a few days and you’ll be good as new."

But Toothless just ignored him, curling up tighter around the boy while increasing the volume of his cries.

"Toothless! You’re going to wake Dad up, quiet down!"

He listened this time but instead of just squeezing his human harder, he abruptly released him and used his snout to push Hiccup off the bed!

With a dull thud, the rider landed quite ungracefully on his butt.

"What was that for?!"

The useless reptile just gave him a look and continued on with his whining, using his tail to gesture towards his mouth and then to outside where is was currently snowing.

"Let me guess. You want me to go out there in the freezing cold and get you something for your mouth? Am I right?"

Toothless stopped his crying for a moment before giving an affirmative chirp before wincing at the unexpected pain in his lower jaw.

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup picked himself up and grabbed his fur vest, slipping in on and making his way to the door. He picked up his helmet on the way but didn't put it on.

"Stay here, you big baby. I’ll be right back."

With that, Hiccup proceeded through his door and down the steps before opening the front door wide and taking a step outside. Not taking more than a few steps, he lent down and started piling snow into his helmet.

Once he deemed he had enough, he rose back up to his feet, His prosthetic giving a slight creak as he put his weight back on it.

Making his way back into his house, Hiccup walked back upstairs, grabbing the extra cloth he had laying on at the top.

Striding back into his room, Hiccup took notice that his dragon had curled up into a tight ball on his bed, his pillow tucked neatly underneath Toothless’s cheek.

Hearing his rider’s entrance, the dragon looked first to Hiccup’s face and then to the snow that was carefully packed into the Viking’s helmet and the loose bit of cloth he held in his hand.

Approaching his friend, Hiccup sat himself on the side of his bed closest to his head as he could get.

Gently setting the snow-filled helmet on his lap, the boy gestured that Toothless should lower his head.

Once doing so, Hiccup slowly started to wrap the snow up in the cloth, making sure to leave enough extra to tie around the dragon’s head.

Once the makeshift ice pack was made and secured, the dragon let out a relieved purr.

Putting the now empty helmet on the floor and wiping his now wet hands off on his vest, Hiccup stood up and draped the fur clothing on the end of his bed.

Toothless, being the impatient dragon he was, used his tail to push the Viking back onto his bed before curling up around him, laying his now slightly less aching head onto his rider’s pillow before wrapping his legs around his human’s body and bringing it closer to his natural warmth.

Releasing a sigh, Hiccup just accepted it and snuggled closer to body heat his dragon was offering.

The boy and his dragon slept like this the rest of the night, only getting up twice more to replace the snow in the sling around Toothless’s head.

__________________________________________________________

Well, I hope it was at least decent. It’s the first fanfic I’ve ever written. *goes to hide in the corner*


End file.
